Runaway
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: 3 Chapters Long. Haruhi and Takashi have an intimate relationship before he even knew about it. When she finally decides to explain his possessive side, what she tells him could be good or bad. So then why? Why did she runaway?
1. Chapter 1

This was just something I needed to get out of my head, and so I managed a short story after trying for three years. However, if reviews want more than chapters, they will have to help give ideas.

**

* * *

Chapter 01**

**Runaway**

**Now—**

"S-Senpai, we have to get to the Host Club—nh!" Her hands clung tightly to his backside.

He did not reply vocally as he thrust inside her once again to hear a peep of interest in their actions, it was all he needed to be so aroused. They were short on time though, the Host Club sent him to fetch their Princess because of his keen instincts, though really it was planned out. From the first library to the third music room, the dojo was near the middle on the outskirts, and there were no female participants. In truth, he did not know how this relationship began with her no matter how many times she explained it to him. All he knew was that he would not dare hurt her anymore than he had when he was not in control of himself, it was a promise he made to her almost one month ago.

One last thrust and he reached his limits before settling down on the bench, panting with a red face.

His dark grayish blue-hues watched as she straightened herself up, took away the condom to flush down the toilet to rid the evidence, and return with a wet washcloth. She began to clean his flushed face gently with the cool cloth to calm the blood that went to his cheeks and forehead from the adrenaline received. He was not used to this because he was finally in control of himself since three weeks ago—almost one month, but she obviously adjusted to these actions. The only thing that kept him sane in this part was knowing that she said she was all right, and knowing that she would take care of him.

"Has your blood settled down?" She asked softly, only to see the blood rise in his face again. "…Senpai."  
Realizing that he was getting excited again, he covered his face to hide it from her. "No… sorry…"  
"The others are going to get suspicious soon, we have three minutes left." Her hand removed his.  
His eyes closed softly as she wiped his face, neck, and nape to cool him down. "Thank you."

There was no reply as she finished wiping him down to make it seem like nothing happened to either of them before getting to the Host Club. Her face was not flushed anymore, she had adjusted to this sort of thing a little over two months ago, back to when it was something still new to her. They paused everything as they heard the Karate Club passing by to get to the dojo, making this their cue to go out the back way into an empty hall. This was nothing but a routine to them, but there was still one thing that the male partner was not used to after having intercourse.

"Don't you feel a draft?" The female asked, causing the male to fix his pants in that very second.  
His indecency made him worry that she was uncomfortable; thinking he was doing it on purpose. "Sorry."  
"It's fine, but we can't continue doing this, we're going to get caught." This was what she said each time.  
"I'll pay for the consequences." Despite saying this constantly, she was not happy about it. "We're late."  
She glared at him for the moment, but sighed to keep a leveled head. "We still have one min—Senpai!"

One minute was one minute, so he picked her up and ran to the third music room, making it with but a few seconds to spare. As usual, she was scolded for taking her sweet time to get there and having them send a senior classman to find her. In return, she would protest and say that she got lost in her studies, was looking for a book to use for class, and sometimes that she was not feeling well. The last excuse was what she told them today since her partner carried her like a carcass to the music room, so it made everyone but the Shadow King and tall giant concerned for her. Seconds later, girls began filing in and hurrying to the female dressed as a male, panicking when they eavesdropped enough to hear that she was not feeling well. All she had to do was raise her hands in defense and say that she would be okay so long as she was able to spend her time with the customers.

"Haruhi's still a dangerous host, sick or not." A male grumbled next to his twin. "She needs to cool off."  
His bother patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Hikaru, I'm sure it's just a phase." He said with assurance.  
"How can you say that Kaoru?" The heated twin replied. "It won't be long until someone confesses."  
"Well, Haruhi has had well over twenty girls a month confess their love since Christmas." Another spoke.  
"W-W-What? Girls have been confessing to my beloved Haruhi?" Once shrieked. "It's a lie Kyouya!"  
"Not at all Tamaki, in fact, with the change in attitude around three months ago, it's doubled Tamaki."

"Haru-chan's attitude changed?" A little senior asked cutely. "Is it because Haru-chan has been studying really hard since then?" He then thought about it a little. "That's almost two months before we started to send Takashi to find her since Kendo Club isn't as busy this month, right Takashi?" The little one smiled.

"Hn." Morinozuka Takashi replied with a grunt; anything that he could say would most likely be a lie.

"I've got it!" Beamed the excited Host Club King, standing up on a table as he pointed to the ceiling. "Our Haruhi is so stressed from studying so much that we will have a Host Club party! Everyone's invited!"  
_'Stressed or not, if the party is on my behalf, shouldn't I have a say on whether I would want to participate or not?'_ Haruhi sighed in annoyance, knowing her words would not matter. _'Now I'm really feeling unwell.'_  
"I suppose we can host a party for the end of the month," Ohtori Kyouya announced. "We'll have to resort to minimum use of our other activities regarding costumes if we're going to manage this without a hitch."

As the Host Club began to discuss the party with the customers, Takashi looked over to see the female fall back against one of the very distant couches. Her hand was up to her forehead as if checking herself to see if she was coming up with a fever or believing she was somehow red in the face. It was true that she had been studying twice as hard these past three months, but four weeks ago he found out why that was. Takashi shoved the memories aside by walking over to her, standing tall and expressionless as always, but this caused her to somewhat tense up. The reason of her reaction was silently understood, which was why he did not reach out and ask if she was all right or not, but she really did seem stressed.

"I'm fine, Senpai." Fujioka Haruhi claimed as she looked away tiredly. "I'm not going to run away."

Though this was not what _he_ meant, he would accept it by knowing what _she_ meant. "Hn."

* * *

"Haruhi-senpai is the victor!" A middle school student cheered with a grin. "Stop going easy Taka-nii!"

For the past near month, Takashi forced her to come to the Morinozuka estate to learn Judo in their dojo so she could fend for herself. During the week, they would spend two hours practicing nonstop, and then five hours on the weekend when the Host Club had nothing planned. Since he was teaching her Judo, she did not need to be strong to defeat her opponents; she just needed to use her opponent against them. However, the Morinozuka family began to learn that, while Takashi taught her how to perfect Judo, she was learning Jujitsu on her own. It was fitting for her since she did not have the strength needed to punch someone unconscious, so learning the 'gentle' ways was right for her.

"Ah…" Takashi rubbed his head slowly.

In all honesty, he was using half of his ability to fight Haruhi since they have been working on her Judo for the past three weeks—going on the fourth week. However, she was already taking him down while also using only half of her abilities; mixing Judo and Jujitsu together during their sparring time made her, well, dangerous. The Morinozuka head, Akira, decided to teach her about pressure points that she could hit if she had no choice but to use her own fighting ability. After her lesson on those points, Takashi came to her, telling her that—if necessary, she should kick male attackers between the legs.

"That should be two hours, right?" Haruhi asked as she sat on a bench. "Satoshi-kun, what—"  
"It's _almost_ 18:00," Morinozuka Satoshi answered, knowing what she would ask. "Here, towel."  
She looked at the object in hand, and took it gently as always; it too was routine. "Thank you."  
"I'll tell Father the outcome of today's practice." With this, he fled the scene, leaving the two.  
Haruhi watched him run away enthusiastically. _'Was Mori-senpai ever that energetic before?'_

A towel plopped on her head, and she looked up to see her _teacher_.

"It's time for you to take a shower." Takashi stated before leaving—only to be smacked with the towel.  
Once he turned to her, she stood up. "You're never going to take me seriously during sparring, are you?"  
"I will never hurt you again," he replied sternly, but in the end, he came to her side to escort her out.  
"You weren't yourself those times, and the fact that you can't recall what happened, proves it, right?"

His hand grabbed her, turned her to look at him, and they stopped in the hall before reaching his room. "Whether I was conscious of my actions or not, I am still responsible for everything that happened to you." With this, he saw his hand on her, so he removed it to walk a few feet in front of her to keep his distance.  
"That's why I'm not telling you what you did, how it happened, or why it happened." This caused the giant to stop in place to hear her out. "You knew based on my reactions what happened, but I never confirmed it aloud." They stared at one another. "All I can do for you is prevent you from doing it to someone else."  
"Haruhi," as rare as it was for him to say her name, he said it nonetheless. "Whatever I had done to you is clearly unforgiveable, despite that, you continue to be near me like this. I need to become a better man—" before he could finish his sentence, she slapped him across the face, and he did not move a centimeter.  
"We learn from our mistakes. Stop focusing on things you _can't_ change by focusing on the things you _can_. A Morinozuka doesn't let others worry, right?" Her large chocolate brown hues watched him stare at her with astonishment. "I learned that you can become irrational, but I've dealt with that side of you before."

Without hesitation, he wrapped her in his arms for a grateful hug.

The two went into his room, locking the doors behind them so Haruhi would not have to worry about any type of people—especially Satoshi, walking in on her. She walked into the large bathroom and stripped from her smelly martial arts uniform to earn herself a nice hot shower to get rid of the two hours of sweat. Takashi was in the bedroom changing out of his own uniform until hearing the shower start, just thinking of it was starting to get him aroused. Her form hidden beneath all of the male clothing was a very nice feminine body even though he had yet to see its full form, barely anything for that matter. When they were doing the deed, Haruhi was very firm about the limit of skin that she showed, but Takashi was worried. He wanted to go in there and make an excuse to see her naked, but he had too much pride and respect for the female to do this. Still… trying to imagine what her body looked like in the shower was slowly starting to corrupt his mind, causing him to collapse on the bed in thought.

Minutes later the water stopped running in the bathroom that meant that she began to get dress until growling in frustration. Takashi got up on his feet, knocked on the door politely a few times, and asked her if there was a problem in the bathroom for her. It turned out that she forgot to bring a t-shirt with her, so he went to his dresser to give her one of his own, but she was very reluctant to accept his clothing. To choose between wearing her worn school uniform or Takashi's oversized shirt, she had to pick latter. Her hand reached out, grabbed the shirt from his hand, placed it on, and walked out with an upset look. It was revealing the straps of her sports bra and a very light cavern between her breast, but the shirt rested on her nape, causing him to subconsciously fix it—

"Don't," she demanded sharply, drawing suspicion. "S-Sorry, my neck and shoulders are sore."  
"The shirt will fit better if you even it in the back." The giant stated. "Would you like a massage?"  
"No, it's fine… I should be fixing dinner for your family." Haruhi nudged him to go first, messing up.  
He pulled away gently. "What are you hiding from me?" This made her silent, so he won this time.

His hand came up and turned her back to him, allowing him to lower the shirt carefully from her nape to see what she was trying to hide from him. There was not one, but three very large bruises just below her nape across her shoulder blades, which meant he did them since she hid them. He wanted an instant explanation for not being told that he bruised her, so he lifted her up and tossed her gently on the bed. That alone caused her shirt to rise almost over her breasts—revealing several more bruises that were very similar to hand prints. Now it began to make sense to him as to why she did not want her clothes to be removed; it was so he could not see the abuse he has done to her.

"I did this," Takashi practically stated as she quickly lowered the shirt. He lifted it up a bit and placed a hand against one of the bruises… and it matched. "Why didn't you tell me?" Grayish blue hues turned to look into her brown orbs to see her resisting his question. "Why didn't you tell me that I was hitting you?"

"You never hit me, Senpai." Haruhi answered softly as she sat up, "You didn't raise a hand to me."  
"But I did this to you?" Hearing this made her look away, and now he was serious. "Why did I—"  
"You're possessive," she interrupted. "The first time, you were really aggressive, after that…"  
Takashi was going to grab her shoulders, but paused to lift her sleeves; bruises. "After that?"  
"You were really possessive after that and didn't exactly hold back until I gave up." She stated.

"Haruhi, why did you let me abuse you, and not say something to me?"

The female was getting tired on repeating herself to him. "I bruise easily for one thing, but you're just very rough, and that's to be expected." She brushed his hand away to lower her sleeve. "The only things on my body that hurt are the hickeys you gave me above my shoulder blades. Those are most recent."

He fell to his knees and bowed on the floor to her, begging her to forgive him for everything that he had done to her without being aware of it, and she did. Haruhi accepted the apology and stated that it was in the past, and they could work on the future, causing him to stir within himself. Moments ago, he finally had a glimpse of her body by mistake due to tossing her on his bed, but now he wanted more. Catching glimpse of the bulge rising in his pants made her regret forgiving him so easily as he got up to tower over her body. Here in his bedroom, they did not have to worry about being caught with his doors locked to keep everyone else out, it was just the two of them. Takashi lowered his face to hers, cautiously kissing her bottom lip for privilege to continue on their youthful exercises that they did at school. She was used to this; despite very giving to his little cousin, it turned out that he was very needed once learning the truth…

Some of the truth.

"You've used your last one," she meant condom, and slipped out from under him.  
Takashi grabbed her and forced her to lie on the bed. "I bought another box today."  
"You went through thirty-six in a month." Haruhi growled. "But I guess I can't complain."  
"…are you pregnant?" He was aware that he did not use condoms until this month.  
"No, I took pills the entire time to make sure." She frowned. "Why are you asking?"

"Tamaki…" the rules were not to bring others up, but he was. "Said you were stressed."  
"I'm always stressed with the Host Club, don't take it to heart." Haruhi lied there tiredly.  
"So he wasn't just running his mouth?" That was the real question, stressing her more.  
"Stop worrying so much, _Sensei_," She stared at the ceiling. "You sound like you're—"

When she paused to stop herself from her words, he looked at her for answers.

However, before he could even attempt to ask her about it, there was a knock on the door with Satoshi complaining about how late they were. Haruhi looked at the time next to Takashi's bed to see that it said 20:35, causing her to get up from the bed to leave the room, and accidentally slammed the door shut after unlocking it to get out. Due to the aggression to the door, Satoshi shuttered and got out of the way in case she would strike at him—she was dangerous when angry. He squeaked in fear when she looked at him, but thankfully, it was to ask if he had a long sleeved shirt since his clothing would not be as big on her like Takashi's would be. They made a quick stop to his room so she could slip on a black long-sleeved shirt under the large white short-sleeved one, making her feel much more comfortable.

"Fujioka-san," a voice called from behind the two whom walked side by side. "I had servants buy some kasuzuke if you're interested in making it for the family tonight." It was the head of the Morinozuka family.

Her brows furrowed together confusedly, "you mean… you don't know?"  
"Eh?" The two Morinozuka members looked at her confusedly from this.  
"Morinozuka-senpai… he's actually…" she explained from there on.

Leaving the two to stare at her, just before Takashi came out of his room.

Akira cleared his throat to change the subject. "Thank you for that very needed information, how about I give it to you as a gift for you and your father then, hmm?" He bowed to her. "We look forward for dinner."  
Once their father left, Satoshi turned to look at his brother up and down as if learning something new about him. "Wow… even Haruhi-senpai knows things our family doesn't—ow! Ow! OW! OW! I'm sorry!"  
His cheeks were being stretched out by the female demon at his side. "I thought Akira-san said not to have this mentioned, right?" She stretched them out further. "You're such an energetic little pest."  
"Wah! I'm s—sorry!" Once he apologize, she released his face, and he ran away towards the first floor before stopping by the stairs. "You really are a demon when you're mad!" She took one step. "AH!"  
Haruhi exhaled exasperatedly before heading to the kitchen at her own pace. "Sometimes I wonder if there's any sane estate amongst the Host Club member." Her wrist was grabbed, and she looked up.

Takashi was obviously baffled and in shock despite not showing it. "You told them?"

Her gaze left his, "no… I didn't tell them that we've been 'acting indecent' at school." That was what Takashi would call it. "There was something else that I wanted Akira-san to know since it came up in a subject, but anyway," she looked up at him again. "Can you escort me to the kitchen so I can cook?"

"Ah," another part of their routine…

Martial arts training from the Morinozuka family, and in return, homemade cooking from Fujioka Haruhi.

Since she was only cooking for herself and the Morinozuka family, it only took her an hour to fix up some original meals instead of something fancy. The head chef would always watch for multiple reasons; there might be something the family was allergic to, and how he wanted to learn how she cooked. Once the meals were cooked for four people since their mother was out of the country, the chefs helped her bring out the meals so they group could eat. Since it was natural for the wife to be at Akira's left side and his eldest son on his left, Satoshi always offered his seat next to Takashi so she would not sit next to their mother. If there was anything that they did not want to do was make her uneasy by sitting next to her friend's parent, so the siblings tried to avoid it.

Distant thunder outside made itself present ten minutes into their dinnertime.

Haruhi visibly flinched, and the three males saw this. "Um… I… I should be going home, it's a little late."  
"Yes, a storm will be coming soon. Would you like to be dropped off?" Akira offered appropriately.  
"Thank you, I would certainly appreciate it." She smiled in return and stood from her seat—  
Takashi spoke instantly to stop her. "Father, may we allow Haruhi to stay the night?"  
"I believe our guest declared she would like to go home Takashi." He answered.

"Her father works late nights, and Haruhi is terrified of thunderstorms. I would hate to have her alone while the storm comes." Takashi _knew_ that she was going to be angry with him. "Despite that all guest rooms are being remolded, she could stay in either Satoshi or my room, Satoshi and I will sleep together."  
Akira also felt the dark aura of the angrily female guest; who enjoyed having their fears announced to others so openly? "I suppose I can allow this, if you and Satoshi do in fact, share a room for the night." As his son's lips were going to part with gratitude, he added. "First, you should ask if this is what she wants."  
He was too afraid to look her in the eye, fearing that he would be looking at the monstrous third demon that Tamaki and the twins had mentioned during a meeting. "I know you may not feel comfortable staying within the estate walls, but you will have company, and you would not be alone. Would you please stay?"  
"Sorry, Senpai, but that's too complicated. I can't explain to the others that I stayed the night here and not expect them to ask how I managed to get to school with you and Satoshi-kun." Haruhi knew that it would be too much for her, and she bowed apologetically. "I'm still uncomfortable with them knowing the truth."  
"You can say that we were all helping one another for the tests that are coming up soon." Satoshi joined the conversation, earning a scowl from the rest of the group. "Well… we can drop you off a block away from Ouran Academy, right?" Hopefully they would all stop glaring at him soon. "There's no foul play!"

"Even so, I would have to change into a clean school uniform, and borrow my friend's won't work." She half-joked, but was half-serious. "I'm not going to ask for my clothes to be washed just from staying the night. So, I'm sorry, but I can't." Haruhi grabbed her plates and headed towards the kitchen to wash—

Takashi stood from his seat at the table. "Then may I stay the night at your apartment?"  
"S-Senpai, that's inappropriate, you know my dad won't be there." How could he ask this in front of his own father? The last thing they needed was him to get suspicious. "I'll be fine, I've dealt with this—  
He went down on his hands and needs, now begging her to allow him to accompany her. "I'll sleep in the family room, on the floor. You can lock your door for all I care." His forehead reached the floor. "Please."  
_'I don't like when he knows how to get to me.'_ However, she knew how to get back at him. "If it's okay with Akira-san, I suppose I can tell my dad that you want to stay the night." With that, she went to the kitchen.  
His father shook his head before answering. "You're focused on protecting her, do as you see fit."

"Then can I go too?" Satoshi grinned widely.  
Akira glanced at him sternly for this. "No."

* * *

"Listen, if you try anything funny, I'll _never_ forgive you." Haruhi stated after making his futon in the other room where he claimed he would sleep. "I should be able to trust you enough to leave the door unlocked.

Even though she said this to him while wearing only his and his brother's shirts from the looks of it, the loud thunder cackled outside, making her squeak in fright. Takashi knew not to take advantage of her while she was scared to death by the storm, but he did not know if he could hold himself back. It was obvious that there was a side of him that he was not aware of, an aggressive side of him that did not show Haruhi any mercy. He picked her up in his arms and lied her down in her futon, tucking her in carefully before telling her to sleep well during the night. Another loud earth quaking thunder roared above their heads that lead Haruhi to hide under her covers to protect herself. His first thought was chuckle and laugh a little at her reaction, but he decided with lying on top of her covers, next to her.

"Can I stay right here, like this? Until you fall asleep?" Takashi asked quietly right before another loud thunder lashed out, forcing Haruhi to embrace him as she trembled. "It's okay, it's going to pass soon."

Not only could he feel her trembling in his arms, he could feel his shirt becoming a little damp as he heard her sniffling against him. The last thing he wanted was to see this strong young woman cry, but he did not know what to do as he too was beginning to become tired. He kissed her head in hopes of it making things better for her, but she did seem to notice, so he lifted her head to kiss her forehead. She stared at him, looking at him closely as if trying to figure out who he was through her teary eyes, but she was too cute to let it pass. A flash of lightning appeared through the window as Takashi brought all of her attention to him as he caressed her face before kissing her on the lips.

Haruhi jerked away as thunder struck. "I-I said not to do anything funny!"  
"Focus on only me." He lifted the covers for her. "I won't do anything."  
"Yes you will, I see it in your eyes, if you don't sleep it will happen."  
Takashi sat up slowly when hearing this. "That's when I do it?"

Her eyes widened, realizing what she said. "It… no… yes… but…" thunder clashed again as tears flowed with fear of the noise. "E-Everyone knows your different when you're tired Senpai, but you don't become aggressive when you're tired, but you've come on to me before." Another wave of thunder struck, but this time Takashi forced her under the covers as he still laid on them. "They don't know about when you—"

Once more, another clash of thunder, this time, Takashi felt it coming and kissed the female deeply to stop her from crying, shaking, and talking. She stared at him as the tears stopped due to being stunned by the type of kiss she received from him, and he leaned against her for more. Another few second as thunder appeared again, but Takashi made sure she focused on only him as he started to get into the mood. He cursed himself mentally as he was getting tired due to it being 1:00 as the clock said, but this was giving him the energy he needed as they parted lips. Never had he used his tongue before; it was almost like instincts, and Haruhi seemed used to it… it also seemed like she knew what was next. A pair of hands came up and placed themselves on his shoulder blades to have him press against her to hold.

It was killing him to know they needed to be trusted by their parents—and each other, so Takashi dealt with the pain in his lower region as he began to kiss her neck. Haruhi nudged him away from her neck with her head as a sign of not wanting him to kiss her there, and it confused him a little until she did the same. Or rather, that was what he thought until she lowered his shirt collar to kiss and bite at his collarbone, eventually causing him to hiss at the pain. Takashi then felt her abandon his skin; she wanted him to know what would happen if he had continued on her neck—and if her father saw, oh boy. It was silently settled upon kissing each other's lips as the thunder died down in the background, fading slowly.

God, he was falling for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**Runaway**

**Now—**

He stood there at the doorframe of the room she slept in, watching her nuzzle the spot of empty warmth where he had slept. Despite intending to go to sleep in the opposite room as she told him to, he managed to fall asleep with her wrapped in his arms. All he could think about since he woke up at sunrise was if he had done something to her during the night since his memories were a bit hazy. Clattering noises were heard at the door, causing him to come to check through the peephole to see that it was her father.

Fujioka Ryouji opened the door with a heavy sigh, "working overtime is such a hassle—eh?" He looked in front of him to see the tall senior bowing lightly in front of him. "Oh… Takashi-kun, did you sleep well?"

Takashi stood up straight and nodded before grabbing his bag to flee the Fujioka residence to the car that was waiting downstairs for him. During the night, he had slept in his robes as he would at the estate, and then dressed in casual clothes in case her father came home before she woke up. We demanded that a car would pick him up in the morning to take him to the estate so that he could make things seem natural.

"Is that okay?" Ryouji asked as Takashi opened the door to leave. "Shouldn't you tell her something?"  
He thought about it and disagreed. "She didn't sleep well. Thank you for letting me stay the night."  
"Oh, it's no problem, I know you're very responsible like Kyouya-kun, unlike that Tamaki-kun."

His head bowed and quietly closed the door behind him, never aware that Haruhi was awake when her father opened the door; she heard everything with her door open. Ryouji looked around to see that all of the things seemed untouched, though, there was a sloppily folded futon in the front room that meant the giant tried to do this. Haruhi stood up at the doorway of the room, also looking around to see if anything had been touched, but knew she would not find evidence. There was no need to sulk about her friend saying anything before leaving, causing her to get herself together to prepare for school.

Once dressed, she made breakfast for herself and her father as she always would so that she would not show that she was in a bad mood. It was obvious that she was a bit peeved that Takashi did not even attempt to say anything to her before leaving to go to his estate. A guest should at least say goodbye to their host, especially when they were going to be seeing each other at school later today. Not paying attention due to her mental venting, she accidentally burnt her hand on the stove she was cooking on. Without a single shred of doubt in her mind, Haruhi knew that this was not going to be a very good day despite whether it was Thursday or not.

* * *

"Haru-chan, what happened to your hand!" Mitsukuni gasped childishly, surprised to see it wrapped in a layer of bandages. "Did somebody hurt you?" He sobbed and jumped into her arms. "Wah, I'm so sorry!"

The customers squealed in delight of the new pairing that became known, none of them would have tried to imagine the cutest host with the most natural. Some of the customers were becoming jealous when the Natural Rookie hugged the little creature to comfort him despite being the one hurt. While girls gathered to see them cuddle [somewhat] happily with one another, some looked to Takashi and whispered that he must be jealous. In all honesty towards the situation, Haruhi did not particularly care about whether or not he was jealous; she was still annoyed by his actions.

"I know, how about you have some cake with me and Takashi! There's strawberry ones!" The small senior cheered happily, trying to act as cutely as possible. "We all know that you love strawberries!"  
Haruhi turned to him, smiling. "No thank you, _I didn't sleep well_, so I accidentally burnt myself while I cooked breakfast this morning." She then looked at her hand. "Everyone has their bad mornings, right?"  
"You should be more careful Haru-chan!" Seeing that did not want to eat sweets with him, Takashi, and their guests, he held out his stuffed animal. "Then I'll let you hold Usa-chan! Is that okay Haru-chan?"  
Not able to tell him 'no,' twice in a row, she took the pink rabbit with a fake smile. "I'll take good care of it." With this said, she turned and left to do the chores until having to deal with guests. "I'm too annoyed—"

"Haruhi," Takashi called from behind her, bowing to her apologetically after she turned to him. "I'm sorry."

The female host stared at him for the moment without much care, she knew he would apologize after she threw his words back in his face. All he was doing recently was apologizing; apologizing for hurting her, for scaring her, and for everything else that he could think of. However, there was something different about _this_ apology… he was bowing, and it was front of many viewers to see his actions. Why did he think that publicly apologizing was going to make things all right between them as if nothing happened?

_'Now I know why Hani-senpai tends to be strict with him.'_ Haruhi turned away and continued making tea, and customers gasped in shock and fear to see her ignore him. Once the coffee and tea was placed on the tray along with a pinky bunny, she stood next to him. "You're wasting time, customers are waiting."

He stood there, still bowing as she walked away to take care of other customers that then began to ask if she had a fight with their favorite tall host. No, they did not have a fight—not even an argument, and that was what her problem was; he did not say a single word to her before leaving. If anything, he would have probably forced her to stay at the Morinozuka estate if his father did not tell him to ask for her consent. All of these conflicting thoughts were really starting to bug her, and Takashi was not making it easier for her.

There he still stood, still bowing in the same place, and still waiting to be forgiven by her.

Haruhi set the tray down after passing out the rounds before turning to him. "I'm not accepting any of your apologies, Mori-senpai. Not when it's only convenient for you." Her attention went over him towards the worried little senior. "I thought a Morinozuka doesn't make others worry, especially a Haninozuka."

Takashi visibly flinched; she played the right card against him.

"I'm honestly sorry," he could not say why—not with people watching them.  
The female was aware of this and replied. "I honestly don't care anymore."  
"You're angry for my actions." His words slipped suddenly, causing trouble.  
"Thank you for letting me know how I feel, _Dad_." She quickly walked away.

Ah… now she was even angrier—she only called him this during their training when she would get something wrong. He slowly stood up straight, walked over towards the couch where Mitsukuni sat with their customers, and sat next to his cousin while in shock. It did not last long as one of Haruhi's few too little fan of males came walking in with a planting pot with some sort of plant already inside the soil. There was no one else that he was paying attention to but the brunette-haired cross dresser, Fujioka Haruhi.

"I started these in the Garden Club, I-I thought you might like them. Their strawberries." He extended the potting plant out towards her as he bowed with hopes of her taking them. "P-Please accept them Fujioka!"  
All of the customers as Haruhi smiled warmly and accepted the gift from the rough yakuza member. "I love strawberries, thank you very much Casanova-kun. I'll place it over here in the sun for now, okay?"  
"Un," Kasanoda Ritsu came over to stand right behind her. "Why is your hand bandaged? Did—" before he could finish the sentence, Haruhi had turned to look at him, he turned away. "Well… yes or no?"  
"No, I burnt my hand on the stove this morning, really." Despite telling him the truth, Ritsu just looked at her with disbelief. "You know how it works anyway, I really _did_ burn my hand cooking breakfast today."  
He placed his hands on his waist, looking displeased as he turned his attention elsewhere. "Well, it isn't like I could do anything about it." Ritsu turned around and waved as he was leaving. "Later Fujioka."

Haruhi thought about something, and thought it would interest herself. "Casanova-kun," she called out to gather his attention, causing everyone to look at her. "Do you mind if I come over today after club hours?"  
Ritsu glanced at her for a moment before glancing at Takashi to see a somewhat hidden glare at him. "Sure, I'll tell Tetsuya that you're coming over, and the chefs will fix your favorite dinner after we study."  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Her smile became more genuine, causing all of the girls to squeal in delight at the behavior the two were sharing. "Hopefully this time you won't take it easy on me, right?"  
His hand rose so she would say no more. "I learned from the last time not to test you so lightly, but please be kind enough to go easy on me." He thought of something. "Can you lend an ear for a moment?"

She looked around. "Well, I don't have any customers right now, I can spare a moment." The two left.

They did not go too far though, only to the doorframe of the music room to have a small chat so the Host Club would not try to sneak over to find out something. She leaned against the doorframe, holding the little pink stuffed rabbit in her arms, and looked to the male who asked for a moment to speak. Ritsu was only two or three feet away from her, a hand placed against the doorframe next to her head to hide his lips from those that were watching. Both of them seemed to be in a heated conversation since the redhead did not look entirely thrilled about something as Haruhi seemed guilty. After talking for three minutes, he rustled her hair gently before walking away, and she covered her face to hide her frustration.

The game was becoming more difficult.

"H-Haruhi, what was that about?" Tamaki flung to her side. "Did he say something to make you upset?"  
"No, he said something that I needed to hear." She walked over and gave Usa-chan back to Mitsukuni.  
This worried the little one as he hugged his bunny. "Haru-chan, are you really okay? What's wrong?"  
"Everything is fine, Casanova-kun helps me with my studies from time to time." Haruhi left the senior.  
"Although, from what I understand, you already have a tutor." Kyouya called out casually on purpose.  
She growled lowly before turning to him. "I…" No, she could not snap at him, yet. "No comment."

The Shadow King smirked. "Well, we mustn't keep you new tutor waiting, why don't you go ahead and leave? You've done enough today, and you should heal that hand of yours." With that, she was gone.

* * *

"You know, it would be long until Morinozuka-aniki comes storming over worriedly about you." Ritsu claimed as he threw a punch at her seriously, only to have it dodge and him thrown across the room.

"…sorry," it was accidental that she threw him so far. "I don't want to talk about Mori-senpai."

The redhead groaned in pain as he sat up, rubbing his head as he looked up at her pleadingly to go much easier on him for now. He was watching her the entire time to see that she was favoring her left hand since she had burnt her right one this morning. Tetsuya announced his appearance to the two before sliding the door open to the dojo, telling them that they had unexpected company. They both knew who it was, so Ritsu excused himself to greet their friend properly while the servant took his place in the training. Ritsu treated everything as if it were normal while coming to the front to meet the tall senior who did not look particularly happy. It was easy to say that he did not seem thrilled about having Haruhi train under someone else and suddenly not say something to him.

"She's in the dojo," Ritsu turned on his heels and led the way. "So why is she so angry?"  
He did not answer this due to the subject being none of his business to begin with.  
"Aniki," the redhead stopped in place. "I won't be happy if you hurt her again."  
This caught his interest, and spoke aloud. "What do you mean by that?"

"She never told you about the first time you blindly went after her?" The giant only stood there without reply, so he gangster shook his head in disbelief. "Then it isn't my place to tell you, it's Fujioka's."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash down the hall, causing the two to rush over and slammed the sliding door wide open. Tetsuya found himself against the equipment closet where most of the items fell on top of his head as Haruhi looked at him sideways. Haruhi was slowly stood up straight from her fighting stance, but Ritsu and Takashi could not see the expression on her face. As the two males were about to ask what happened here, and what caused this, she began to speak out her mind towards her opponent.

"I may be irritated, but that doesn't mean you can insult my _sensei_." Haruhi turned to leave—halting when seeing the two staring at her, making her give an explanation. "He said something I didn't want to hear."  
She then stormed out of the dojo to go get dressed probably, or take a quick bath in Ritsu's room, so he took the moment to figure things out while he could. "What in the world did you say to her Tetsuya?"  
"It's completely my fault," Tetsuya laughed sheepishly as he unburied himself from the equipment. "I asked her something really stupid and she didn't like hearing about it. I'll go apologize right away."  
"Hey, did you mention Morinozuka-aniki to her?" Ritsu pointed his thumb at the giant behind him, and the servant nodded sadly. "I forgot to mention that she is a bad mood today. I'll apologize on your behalf."  
He bowed thankful, and apologetically, to the young Master. "Thank you, should I tell the chefs that we'll be having another guest, or that we're losing our first guest?" It was obvious Takashi came to pick her up.

"I'll… go ask her…" The redhead did not want to get yelled at yet, but it was a good question. To give her more time in the bath, he turned to the senior. "If she stays for dinner, will you be staying as well?" After receiving an instant nod, they continued towards his room. "Fujioka, I'm coming in!" He slid the door open and slipped in, leaving Takashi out to wait for them, thought he could hear them. "Aniki looks mad."

"Hmm," she replied, only to sound completely mortified. "Eh? There's a stain on my shirt?"  
"Let's see it," the redhead inspected the stain. "Isn't that from doing calligraphy earlier?"  
"This will take forever to get out—ow!" It seemed that something happened to her.  
Ritsu seemed a lifted fazed by it. "Be careful, your bruises still need to heal."  
She was still hissing. "I know, but this right right—ow, ow, ow…"

"Well don't keep touching it! He threw you pretty hard last month!" Ritsu began yelling at her in worry. It took a moment, but he settled down by rustling his hair. "Ah forget it! I'll keep my word until my grave!" Though, because he was getting protective, he spoke out. "Still… why haven't you told him about it?"  
"If I told _Mori-senpai_ about it, I have no idea what _Takashi_ would do." Haruhi began to head to the door, sliding it open as she looked at Ritsu. "Besides, he's subconsciously realized his mistakes, so there isn't any reason to scold him for something that he's not aware of." She turned to leave— "S-Senpai?"  
"What do you mean, 'Mori-senpai' and 'Takashi,' Haruhi?" Takashi asked instantly, not wanting her to sneak away from the subject. She was not about to answer, so he reached out to grab her shoulder, but Ritsu moved her out of the way. "This is something between me and Haruhi if you don't mind."  
"Stop it!" Haruhi yelled as she shoved Ritsu away. "I told you before to stay out of it! If you were to get hurt again, I wouldn't forgive myself!" Her attention then turned to Takashi pointing at him. "And why are you here? I said aloud that I was coming here, are you going to be my dad and said I can't come here?"

Takashi had never seen her blow her steam towards him. "I… I…" Never was she this mad at him. "I—"

"Ritsu-kun, I'm sorry, I should go home." Haruhi turned and bowed with her deepest apologies.  
The redhead glanced at Takashi before looking away. "Should I call a ride for you?"  
"No, I'm sure Senpai wants me to go with him. I'll walk home if possible…"  
He looked away, "just give me a call if anything happens, okay?"  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled. "Come on, Senpai."

Takashi looked at the redhead, knowing that he knew everything that happened between them during the recent months, and wanted to get answers. However, he turned around to follow the annoyed brunette-haired female out of the syndicate as all of the men jumped and dived out of her way. He could not blame anyone at all for doing their best to get out of her way as she was stampeding her form, she could be quite scary. After leaving the gate of the syndicate, she turned a sharp right turn to head to her apartment, until the giant grabbed her arm gently. His grip was firm but relaxed, and he just wanted enough time to talk to her face to face for one minute between the two of them.

"I _am_ sorry." Takashi stated, looking at her. "I didn't want to disturb you."  
She stared at him. "I'm not going to play this game, I know the others are here."  
"No, I came by m—" he came by himself, but the Host Club stood from the bushes.  
Not able to take the pressure anymore, she yelled at them all "Will you all leave me alone?"

Haruhi turned on her feet and ran in the opposite direction that was going to lead her farther and farther away from her apartment. Everyone from the Host Club worried about her safety and chased after, though Kyouya decided to chase her by vehicle. They lost sight of her as soon as she turned the corner by reaching a dead end, however, Takashi and Mitsukuni jumped the wall to see her running still. It was just the two seniors now that were chasing after her while everyone else joined Kyouya in the car that brought them there. Thankfully, Haruhi was not a fast runner, but she stopped running to face the two—meaning that she was not happy about having to be chased like an animal.

"Haruhi, I didn't know that they were there." Takashi stated from ten feet away from her.  
Mitsukuni looked at the two of them. "That's right, Takashi wouldn't answer his phone."  
"You think I'm mad because of this morning?" Haruhi asked the one in annoyance.

His grayish blue hues kept themselves firmly to the ground. "My actions were not meant to upset you, you were still sleeping at the moment, or so I thought." He slowly went down to his knees, begging. "Please."  
"Why are you even chasing me? Do you think that helps?" The female yelled furiously at him. "Why can't I have any space suddenly? You want answers that I'm not going to give you for your own benefit!"  
Mitsukuni stared at them in surprise, not understanding what was happening between them, "Haru-chan," he called out weakly. "Is… something wrong between you two? I can go if you want me to, really I can."  
"No," she answered him softly before walking backwards to keep an eye on them. "I'm going to go home, and I'm going to go to bed." Takashi looked at her, and she went into a fighting stance. "Back off Senpai."  
"Allow us to escort you home properly," the giant pleaded as it began to sprinkle from above. "Allow us to escort you home, and we'll be on our way." He looked up at her, and someone walked past him casually.

"Fujioka, you're okay." It was Ritsu of course, approaching her carefully. "Come on, I'll take you home, you have a fever." He wrapped an arm around her. "He's not going to touch you, Haninozuka-senpai and I won't even let him near you." The redhead motioned her away, and then turned his attention towards the kneeling giant. "What the Hell's the matter with you? Can't scare her enough during your first—"

"Ritsu-k—" Haruhi spoke as she grabbed her head, but her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni tried to come over, but Ritsu carried her in his arms. "What happened?"  
"She been stressed out today and over exerted herself." He looked to Takashi. "Happy now?"  
Takashi stood up and started to walk over to him. "I'll go take her home, she needs her rest."  
"I think you've caused enough trouble for the day. Goodnight, Senpai." He turned and left.

This lead to too much questions for the small senior who turned to look up at the cousin.

The light sprinkling rain became heave unforgiveable drizzly rain as the two stood there facing each other with serious gazes. Takashi knew that his cousin was going to begin questioning him very soon, which meant that he was going to get into serious trouble soon. Mitsukuni had his suspicions about the two of them as if something was wrong, but they were usually all right being next to each other. The one thing that was for certain though, whatever had between the two, the gentle giant was _very_ guilty about it all.

Mitsukuni's gaze hardened. "What did you do to her."  
"Haruhi… told me not say a word about it." He replied quietly.  
His fists tightened. "What did you do." He was beyond furious now.

Hopefully he could get away with answering this by saying what he had done today to her. "Last night, I came to her apartment to keep her company because of the storm. This morning, I left without saying a word to her once her father arrived." Takashi looked at the small one, and knew that this was not enough. "I thought that this was the reason as to why she was mad at me, but now that doesn't seem to be right."

"Did you violate Haru-chan while you were there?"  
Takashi closed his eyes as he remembered. "No, I did not…"  
"Look me in the eye and say it Takashi!" The small one yelled fiercely.

It was the truth though, thank God; that he did not have intercourse with Haruhi there at her apartment, it was only at school. Thinking about that alone made Takashi rub his face to make sure that his face did not turn red in front of his angry cousin while they were getting soaked. Mitsukuni on the other hand, had noticed that the guilty expression the other carried just doubled in weight; he was _too_ specific then.

"…have you violated her at all."  
Takashi turned away from him, silently.  
His flinched clenched even tighter. "So you did."  
He continued to be silent since he did not want to lie.

Then it came to him, "you've been guilty this month, and she suddenly is wary about you." Since Takashi did not say anything about violating her, it was true. So then, "why are you so guilty about it, Takashi."

There was nothing he could do since he was being told to give an answer to the cousin he silently served, but what about Haruhi? Every day she told him to now say a word about this to anyone, in order to keep their relationship with everyone as it is. Why was she allowing him to continue doing such activities after what he had done to her, what he subconsciously knew he did to her. Each and every time he asked her if he was her first, she would admit that he was, but she would become silent when he asked if she was willing. Which was why it was becoming so difficult to look the little cousin in the eyes when it was even recognized by him about what he had done to her. In a cracked tone, Takashi stated that Haruhi told him to not say a word about this to anyone so everyone could remain a happy Host Club. This was only letting Mitsukuni breathe in and out slowly as he tried to keep his temper down to hear the story, the _truth_. Once more, the small one demanded to know why Morinozuka Takashi was so guilty about, and he then spoke.

"Without knowing it... I believe I raped Haruhi…"

Takashi immediately earned a punch in the face for his crimes.

This was what he believed; he believed that he had raped their precious little Princess, all of her bruises would point to that sort of abuse. Even so, why did she never confront him about his actions when he was somehow not himself—it was as if he had a split personality. Wait, what if he really _did_ possess a split personality, that would explain what she meant by 'Mori-senpai' and 'Takashi' when talking to Ritsu.

"You disgust me." Mitsukuni turned and walked away; leaving Takashi behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**I knew it would happen... now it looks like I copied the manga... Stupid evil people...  


* * *

Chapter 03**

**Runaway**

**Now—**

Her head pounded with her face flushed due to having a fever from last night where she was apparently carried home in the rain by Ritsu. All that she could remember was that she was so angry that she ran away from her friends, and that Mitsukuni and Takashi cornered her. She leaned her hands against the windowsill to keep herself standing as she felt a little dizzy; her studies were too important for a cold. A pair of little arms clung to her, causing her to look at the cheerful little senior who asked to talk to her in private. Haruhi knew instantly that he hid something behind that smile of his despite not wanting to worry her, the Host Club, or the guests that were there. After nodding, Mitsukuni began leading her out the room until she halted him to look at Takashi, nudging her head to motion him to follow them.

The giant's face was bandaged where he was kicked in the face by the little cousin, but he was still felt bound to obey her command. He looked to Mitsukuni to see that he was not happy with the decision that Haruhi gave him by giving the opportunity of joining the conversation. Takashi got up from his seat on the couch slowly and followed the two out of the room as the Host Club watched—but the two glared at them.

They all went down the hall to make sure they would see anyone before being interrupted.

"Takashi told me what he did to you, Haru-chan." His cheerful voice vanished now that it was just them.  
She was not fazed by this. "And what did Mori-senpai say he did to me?" Hopefully, it would be cleared.  
"I know that he stayed the night at your place the other night, and that he took you against your will—"  
"He doesn't know what he's talking about and neither do you." Her tone was low and just as serious.  
Mitsukuni paused, this could be true. "That's why I want to hear from you about what had happened."  
"This doesn't concern you Hani-senpai." The female was not thrilled. "Are you willing to lose a lot?"

"Did Takashi rape you—" a loud slap echoed throughout the hallway.

Haruhi had raised her hand and slapped him across his face, startling the two seniors for her surprising actions against the smallest student. Mitsukuni stared at her with wide eyes due to never being slapped before, and he already felt his cheek burning with pain from the aftereffect. Takashi did not know what to do as Haruhi did not seem like she was going to back down while Mitsukuni was still in shock right now.

"That's none of your business, what I do, and what Mori-senpai does, doesn't include you." She seethed.  
Takashi tried to step into their argument in hopes of no one else getting hurt. "Will you please try to—"  
Her attention went to him. "I never asked for a favor, and the one time I do, you decided to tell someone?"  
He did not know what to say at this point, his duties would be torn between both Haruhi and Mitsukuni.  
"This entire time, I've been trying to protect you." Haruhi glared. "If we all kept quiet, it would be okay."

Not being able to stand this, Takashi pressed her against the wall, and yelled. "What did I do?"

Before he knew what happened, she kicked him between the legs with her knees, and then threw him ten feet away from herself. The short blonde-haired senior stared at her in disbelief for chucking the male giant away from her in a blink of an eye—and she hissed. She held her shoulder in slight pain, then her attention drew towards him, which made Mitsukuni flinch as his cheek throbbed. There was nothing that he could do to apologize for his assumptions, after all, Takashi said that he only _believed_ he raped her?

"I-I'm sorry Haru-chan, I… I didn't mean to make you upset." Mitsukuni sniffled. "Are you angry at me?"  
"Why do all of you rich bastard think it's okay to get involved in every little thing!" She roared at him.  
Yeah, it was obvious that she was angry. "Y-Y-You were mad at T-Takashi, y-you also seemed scared."  
"Ugh, you all drive me crazy! Do me a favor and _**butt out**_!" Her voice echoed as she turned around.

She was caught in two strong arms, "come on, I'll take you home."  
"R—Casanova-kun…" Haruhi stared at the redhead in surprise.  
"I could hear you yell from downstairs. Come on… let's go…"  
Her head nodded, and was escorted away. "Thank you…"

Takashi sat up slowly, leaning up against the wall as he looked at Mitsukuni to see the tears falling down from his face. He could not blame him, even he could feel the salt water liquids surface to his eyes; he too wanted to cry for everything that had happened. Haruhi was not going to tell them about what happened between herself and the giant, but why, was it _that_ traumatic for her? She did not even turn to look back at the two while Ritsu took her to go get her belongings as the hosts came running over to the seniors. Mitsukuni turned to the group with his big honey brown hues with the tears now pouring down his cheeks; not caring that the members and customers saw him crying. He brought an arm up to wipe away his tears, but his eyes widened in fear as he heard Ritsu yelling Haruhi's name in a fearful tone.

Everyone came bolting down the hallway to look at the stairway to see the redheaded gangster carefully lifting her fallen upper body against him. It looked like she took a tumble down the stairs, but before any of the students could react, Takashi bashed Ritsu away from her to pick her up himself in his arms. Ritsu looked at him with an angry glare despite not retorting with punches of his own, but stated that she had another fainting spell that caused her to fall down the flight of stairs. The Shadow King told the giant to take her to the front where an ambulance will be awaiting to taking to one of the many Ohtori Hospitals.

Takashi hesitated for a brief second, but obeyed and stayed at her side the entire time.

* * *

"Has Fujioka-sama been in an abusive relationship?" A doctor asked allowed to the very large group of waiting students; all host club members, her father, and a handful of customers. "There are many b—"  
"Ah, isn't that confidential?" Mitsukuni called out while raising his hand. "Haru-chan would get angry!"  
"Yes… that's true… but Fujioka-sama's body is badly damaged, physically at least. I was hoping that, as friends, someone would know the answer to this." He looked around, none of them had answers for him.  
"Oh!" Ryouji finally spoke out. "I think I know how they got there, I'll talk about it in private. Can I go in?"  
"With Fujioka-sama still unconscious, and you are the father, I suppose I can allow you to enter the room to visit." He looked at everyone else. "If anything comes to mind, please inform me immediately."

With that, the doctor let Ryouji enter the room while discussing what happened—what he thought that happened at least. Kyouya and Tamaki did their best to shoo away their lingering customers that were worried sick about Haruhi after seeing her look almost lifeless. The hosts had to make sure to give the entire group of girls a proper apology for making them so worried about the poor natural rookie. Suddenly, after two or three minutes of being in the room talking, Haruhi yelled at them furiously to get leave the room at that very moment. Both male adults scrammed out of there with their hearts lodged up in their throats from encountering the fury from the awoken female.

"W-Would you guys come with me to find something for her to eat from the cafeteria down stairs?" Ryouji smiled shakily, but they all nodded since they could not refuse. "S-She doesn't want to be bothered now."  
As the group began to follow, the doctor grabbed Takashi by the shoulder, waiting until everyone was out of hearing range. "I believe you are Morinozuka Takashi? Fujioka-sama would like to speak with you."

Takashi swallowed hard before giving a slight nod, and then entered the room carefully in case she was going to be throwing something at him. However, she did not seem like she was in the mood to throw anything, so he came to her bedside with the guiltiest look of all. All of those bruises were because he forced himself onto her, and she probably tried to fight him off, which would make him more aggressive.

"I told the doctor the same story my dad was assuming. That you were rough during my training at the dojo over at your estate." She sat up slowly. "If the doctor questions you about it, give him that story too."  
"Why are you trying to protect me?" The giant could not take it anymore. "After what I've done to you…"  
"Why do you keep thinking that you raped me just because I have bruises?" Her gaze stayed focused to the world on the other side of the large windows. "I never once said that you did, and you know nothing."  
"You fear me at times," he paused, "you take second glances in my eyes," he clasped his fists. "Then last night at the Kasanoda syndicate, you mention suspicious things." His head lowered. "Please tell me…"

Haruhi heard the plea in his voice, causing her to look at him for the moment, and then turned back to watch birds flying by. "Rape means to force another to have sex against their will with another person." She felt Takashi look at her, but she did not look away from the window as she quietly explained some. "You had just came out of Kendo Club and grabbed me suddenly, there was still an hour before we would host, so I was confused." Her eyes closed to think of the rest. "After bringing me to the girl's locker room of the school dojo, I realized that you weren't yourself. Of course I tried to fight you off, but you're huge."

Takashi sat there quietly with patience, finally learning about what he did wrong.

"The more I struggled, the more you fought back. So I gave up trying to fight you off since I knew I would only get hurt more, and once I stopped, you became gentle." Haruhi's hand came up to her neck while she thought back on it. "In a point of view, I suppose you did rape me." She felt Takashi now holding his breath. "However, what counts is that you asked me for my consent before we did it. You already know what happens when we do it—that we don't even know what we're saying because of that moment." Then finally, her head turned towards him softly. "I gave you my consent, Senpai, and so you didn't rape me."

Takashi turned his attention away as he tried to find any sort of memories locked up in his mind, but he could not find anything like that. He knew what she meant; after getting so aroused by the situation, they tended to just go with the flow and accept everything as it came along. The one thing that counted was that she gave him her consent to take her virginity, so it made things a little easier on his heart. His head almost violently jerked away when feeling something touch him, but became perfectly still when it turned out to be Haruhi wiping the sweat from his brow. Knuckles turned white from gripping his pants in his fists as he stared at the white tiled floor under his feet so he would not look her in the face.

"Deep down, I knew that you were aware of what you were doing to me." As she said this, he looked up at her to see her staring at the sun setting in the distance. "After we were finished, you would tend to cry and constantly apologized for your actions. I guess, hearing you say it in that tone made me accept what had happened. In another way, it could have been worse—I think women believe that losing their virginity is important, so at least losing mine was with someone I trust." Her hand came up to rub her face. "About a week after our first encounter, you started to drag me to that locker room for the sex every other day."

This part he could understand; even while finally conscious of his actions, he wanted her that much.

"When I figured out your pattern, I talked to Satoshi-kun to learn that the Kendo Club was going to have little celebration for the next few months because the Kendo Club President was resigning due to moving back to his home country." She slowly repositioned her body again. "Almost everyone is aware that, when you're tired, you become very different, and after a simple nap, you forget everything that happened." A silent pause filled the room. "In this case, you were very similar to that, but you weren't tired, Senpai." He looked completely confused, and she half laughed at this. "You can't hold your liquor in the slightest…"

His eyes widened as he now realized what she was getting at; even though it was small, the third years of the Kendo Club would have sake-flavored pickles with the rest of their meal as a celebration. It was suggested by their former Kendo Club President to have them every other day until he left since he liked them so much. Mean that every time he had some, he would go after Haruhi no matter where she was, and drag her over to the ladies locker room for some alone time with her. Takashi grabbed his hair when thinking about this, trying to figure out if it was more sickening than he had first assumed, but froze…

"That doesn't explain your bruises." His attention went to her. "How—" Haruhi was about to cry.

"I told you, didn't I? That you were possessive? It didn't take much to figure out that you become sexually active after having some sort of alcohol." Haruhi covered her face with a hand as she thought about it. "I was already aware that you would come to me since I'm the only female friend you have, and you made this very clear after the third encounter. But the last time… I was with Ritsu—Casanova-kun in the library, and you snapped." He saw a tear descend beneath her hand. "To make sure a scene wouldn't be made, I called you by your name as you instructed me to, and you apologized after I asked you to." She paused.

"What do you mean, I snapped?"

"He was holding me steady on the ladder as I grabbed a book I needed, and you shoved him away from me to take his place." Haruhi did not like recalling it. "It brought attention to us, but you weren't happy to see my concern for him—you were more jealous than Hikaru ever was." Another tear slid down. "Once we left to the locker room, I had no idea that he followed us, and you began lashing out at him. I got in the way most of the time, and you grabbed me by my upper arms to move me aside." Her shoulder shuttered as she laughed. "Seeing you like that… I had never been so terrified in my life… you were out of control."

"The other bruises though… you have others."

"After you knocked Casanova-kun unconscious, you had us continue as if he wasn't there." Her free hand grasped the warm blankest with a fist. "With seconds to spare, he woke up when we finished, but you were exhausted by then, so I tried to keep him from you." The tears began to flow heavily now. "Y-You held me in front of you as I tried to explain things to him, but you two just wanted to exchange fist. Not even thinking, you threw me out of the way to fight with him… I didn't land in the greatest way." Haruhi took a minute or two to collect herself, wiping her face and stopped crying. "My back hit the shower knob."

_"Takashi, stop it—ah!"_

The giant held his head as he could faintly see the last part that she told him about, but then it helped make sense of last night. It seemed that, when he was drunk, he wanted her to call him by his given name rather than by school title, that was obvious. Things still did not add up though; if he had done horrible things like that to her, why would she attempt to continue something like that. At times, it had seemed that their intimate encounters were just dreams, and those dreams were actually very addictive. When he was asked to find her once their Kendo Club President left, he wanted to talk to her in private where no one else would be. He took her to the girls locker room of the dojo building that was never used, and they only stood there as his dreams haunted his mind, which made him aroused. When he brought his hand up to her face and a thumb to her lips, she stated very clearly, that he could do what he wanted.

For a brief moment, it was just a few kisses as his body would burn and ache for a lot more than just a few of touches of their lips. Haruhi claimed that he had her consent, as if she was already used to this type of thing, but he had no idea what he had to do. She mentioned something about him being different this time, which he believed was a given because he thought he had never done this before. It was no wonder why she was able to cure the aches and burns against his body, and eventually had intercourse right there in the locker room. Takashi had thought that this was too complicated for them to be doing even though what they did together was beyond his wildest imagination. He then remembered about that time now, how she mentioned something while he was barely able to hear her over the buzz in his mind:

_"Even when sober, you want sex…"_

Just replaying that day in his mind was playing with him, but he could not react to it. "I'm sorry Haruhi."  
"I put it behind me, Senpai, you don't have to dwell on it." She placed her hand down and head back.  
"You shouldn't give your body away like that." Takashi stated firmly. "If I ever attempt to ask for—"  
"Takashi," her voice was soft and gentle. "If I didn't want to do it, I would have been telling you no."  
Did that mean she enjoyed the intimacy between them? He had to know, but. "Why were you mad?"

"Since I've explained everything else, why not?" Haruhi stared at the window as it was getting dark. "For the past two months, you needed me due to being drunk. I was angry that morning because you didn't wake me up, but I got over it." She smirked. "I sometimes forget that you're only at Hani-senpai's side."

"…are you jealous of Mitsukuni?" He spoke before he thought, and earned a glare.

"I would slap you if I didn't have a headache." She watched him smile in relief to her reply, but he stopped smiling as she looked away in thought. "Senpai, tomorrow is Saturday, right?" He grunted agreeably, now concerned about her. "I should go to the store and get a pregnancy test while Dad's at work tomorrow."  
Takashi became alert after she said this; he did not understand why she would have to. "But, you said…"  
"Just because I take pills to prevent pregnancy, doesn't mean anything. It could very well narrow the chances of being pregnant, but there's no guarantee." Haruhi placed a hand on her stomach. "You have too much stamina to say that I can't be pregnant for sure, but I should find out sometime tomorrow."  
Then it came to him, the first time he could recall having intercourse with her, he did not use protection. "I'll go with you and pay for it—" a hand rested on his head, and he looked at her. "I'm responsible."

"No, I'll be fine on my own, it's the main reason as to why we have to stop everything." Haruhi rolled over to lie on her side; her back facing him. "R—Casanova-kun is going to pay for my debt tonight, so I'll owe him instead of the Host Club." She then muttered quietly. "From here on, I won't be a host member."

His lips parted, his eyes were widened in disbelief, his lungs stopped function for him to breathe—why on Earth would she go that far? He understood that she was mad that he would give most of his attention to Mitsukuni, but his family wanted him to spend time with others. If he really _had_ to spend time with another that was not Mitsukuni, it would surely be Haruhi; it was rare enough to see her for two hours at school.

"Since I can take you on without hesitation now, I would like my training sessions to end too." She stated.  
Takashi then understood; leaving the Host Club, and ending her training? "You're going to avoid me."  
There was a very long silence between them. "…yes." With that, she shifted the blankets up to her neck.  
He stood up to defy her request, but there was a knock on the door. All of the hosts entered quietly.

"Congratulations Haruhi, your debt has finally been paid off." Kyouya announced, the others gaped.  
"What? She has at least two hundred more customers to serve!" Tamaki cried like a baby at him.  
"Someone stepped in and paid for her, anonymously." He explained. "She no longer has to host."

"I'm sorry…" Haruhi called quietly, and they looked at her backside. "…can everyone leave?"

"Haruhi! You can't—" Before Tamaki could finish, Takashi grabbed him and dragged him out of the room as Mitsukuni shoved the twins out happily while Kyouya escorted himself out. "What was that for M—"

Takashi looked like a zombie.

Just as he was beginning to believe that he was starting to have feeling for Haruhi, she wanted to break all ties with him instantly. Why did she want to do something like that if they were somehow in an intimate relationship already as it was for the past three months. Granted, he was unaware of his own doings for the first two months of things, but he was quite aware of it now and was enjoying their time. After all of the things that he had done to her over the past few months, perhaps this was justice—he deserved this…

Once they were gone, Ryouji walked in, and looked at the quiet daughter. "Have you decided, Haruhi?"

"Sorry… but, can you prepare the papers for me Dad?" Haruhi turned around and sat up on the bed.  
He smiled softly at her. "This is a very big step for you, are you sure you won't tell your friends?"  
"No… it would only make things difficult." Her lips curved into her own smile. "Thanks Dad."  
"Anything for my daughter. I'll go have the paperwork submitted." Ryouji then left.

Followed by a redhead poking his face in. "Hey Fujioka, can I come in?"  
"Yeah, thank you for paying my debt, I'll pay you back." She smiled happily.  
"Pay me back by getting out of here." He chuckled. "Far, _far_, away from here."  
Haruhi looked at him softly. "In that case, can I ask one final little favor from you?"

"It's ready when you are, everything's set up for you." Ritsu patted her shoulder. "Only with the condition that I get to come see you from time to time." He grinned at her as she returned the gesture. "It's a deal?"

"Yes, and don't tell the others until I'm on, okay?" Haruhi watched him nod, and she hugged him.  
"So, are you really going to be doing this? I know you were starting to like Morinozuka-aniki."  
She pulled away gently. "It's better this way, you rich guys always have it so difficult…"  
His eyes wanted to roll. "I still don't understand how it works for you." He smirked.

"For Takashi's sake, no rumors will spread and force him to be in a troubling situation with his family and the paparazzi won't follow their every move." Haruhi looked at her hands as the continued in a soft voice. "I was thinking about it after you dropped me off when I regained consciousness, how conflicting the world is for you and the others. Takashi won't stop fighting because I saw the look in his eyes to keep going, but it would only cause trouble with one little slip like last time." His hands held hers and she smiled quietly. "I'll still be alive, I can meet other people, learn more experiences, and have a lot of fun."

"Yeah," he brushed he bangs behind her ear. "You have fun in America, you understand?"

Haruhi smiled softly, tears in her closed eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

Everything was quiet in the third music room, none of them felt like hosting today, leading them to cancel the day towards the customers. It had been three days since they had seen their precious Fujioka Haruhi, and the twins did not see her in any of their classes either. When they asked Kyouya where she was or what had happened to her, his fists would tighten as he turned the other way angrily. They knew that there was something going on, but they could not do anything without having a clue where to begin.

Ritsu knocked before entering, "hey, Morinozuka-aniki, lend me your ear?"  
The giant almost instantly left his seat to do as told; knowing he knew what happened.  
"Do you love Fujioka?" He asked firmly. "Depending on your answer, I'll tell you where she is."  
His eyes blinked for a few times, not understanding how this was any of his business to know, "yes."

He smirked before shrugging, then spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear. "It's a shame though, I thought she would have mentioned it, but Fujioka is on her way to leave the country right now." Ritsu watched everyone but Kyouya stand up in shock, Takashi was frozen stiff. "She went to study abroad."

"Where?" All but two hosts demanded.

"Instead of asking me this, shouldn't you be stopping her? She'll be at the Kasanoda jet line in about five minutes." Right as he said this, Takashi went running down the hallway. "I'm not forcing her to stay." All of the Host Club members ran off to go stop her, all but Haninozuka Mitsukuni, who stood there staring.

"Haru-chan didn't have to do this to get away from Takashi…" he stated quietly.  
"No," Ritsu agreed. "But to protect the Morinozuka reputation, she's leaving."  
The little one frowned. "That makes sense, she doesn't want to trouble us."  
"That's why we love her so much. She's doing it all to protect that man."  
Mitsukuni looked to the ground, understanding her feelings, "hn…"

No matter how hard the Host Club tried to get there, they did not make it with enough time to convince the Princess to stay in Japan. All they could do is watch as the jet take off into the sky; there was no other planes that were at the private airport as it was. They could not drive to one of their own in hopes of knowing which country she was going to, and they could not use a helicopter to catch up. Hearing a loud thump behind them, four hosts turned to see Takashi fallen on the ground, punching the asphalt angrily.

Why did she runaway?

* * *

**This IS the END!**

It could be continued though, IF, people can give reviews on HOW to continue it!


End file.
